The Happening
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: "Imagine a battle where there is no good. Where all blood is a sickly black. Where the moonlight can't even touch the darkness. Where souls are no longer souls, but empty shells of angry and agony. The black abyss will consume all if you don't listen to me." She cared for her sisters, but not for him yet they were paired for life. They would be in grave danger if not. HIATUS
1. The Sign

**Normal POV**

The 15-year old Buttercup looked at the scene intently. Her sisters were fighting a four-eyed monster with spikes everywhere, but its pale white stomach. She could probaly reach it if she wasn't always getting knocked down by the monster everytime she tried. Her sisters were trying to distract the monster to no avail. She aimed and headed staight for its stomach. Right when she was in reach of the soft spot the monster slammed her into a building. Buttercup felt anger rush through veins boiling her blood. She aimed at the monster's stomach and closed her eyes. Before she could even move she heard a blood-curling scream and a crash.

She opened her eyes to see the monster lying in a pool of blood with a large thorned tree branch through its stomach. The entrails lingered on the end of the branch coming out of its still bleeding stomach. Its eyes were sewn shut by vines making it bleed even more. Her sister, Bubbles, gagged looking at the guts. Blossom stood gaping at the monster. Buttercup floated over to her sisters.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

" This branch shot out of the ground and uhh…" Blossom started, but drifted off looking at the monster.

" Poor monster." Bubbles whispered softly.

"We should get rid of it." Buttercup said. Bubbles and Blossom nodded drifting down to the ground and picked up the monster careful of the spikes. Buttercup followed and took the other side of the monster. They took the monster to a bare field and quickly buried the monster. They flew home not speaking at all. As soon as they opened the door, Bubbles and Blossom dashed to their rooms and shut the door. Professor came down the stairs.

"Buttercup, what happened?" Professor asked concerned. She shrugged and walked up to her room.

Silently shutting the door, she slipped into her pajamas and jumped into her bed. She rolled over trying to go to sleep. She sighed and rolled over again. She started to think about the monster. They had never killed anyone before. Sure, they would beat the crap out of the villians. But never kill. It made her feel a little guilty. There was an even bigger question bugging her. What made it happen? _Maybe I did that. Maybe I have a different special power. _She thought. The more she thought about it the more and more she believed herself. Maybe curling her tongue wasn't her special power. She yawned suddenly tired. She rolled over and soon fell asleep.

_**Buttercup's Dream**_

_Buttercup woke up in a dark room. Blood shone in the little light. The stone walls and floor were dirty and cold. Buttercup scanned the room to find a wooden door hanging on its hinges. She stood up steadily and walked to the door. Slowly tiptoeing into the darkness, a cold wind sent shivers down her back._

_"Buttercup." A soft voice came. Buttercup gasped and walked back a bit._

_"Find me. I can help you." The voice came again._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Buttercup yelled angry and confused._

_"The Forest Water."The voice said softly. The darkness started to swirl and dissolve. Buttercup tried to run, but got pulled down into the swirling darkness. Coldness swept over her. She yelled, but was cut off by the disappering dakness covering her._

_**END**_

Buttercup shot up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. The voice was so familiar. As if it was a old friend. She couldn't put her finger on it. It needed her help still. But why hers? _And what does it mean by The Forest Water? _She thought. She suddenly remembered about the forest on the outskirts of Townsville.

It was a thick lush forest with many animals and plants. No one goes there anymore though. _Great._ She thought rolling her eyes.

_**! #^$%$& #%^&$$ #$ $ $%% $$**_

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter. Do you know who the voice was? Will Buttercup tell Blossom and Bubbles? Will they help if so? Will she find out what Forest Water means? Will I ever shut up?**

**Butch: She won't shup up, trust me.**

**Me: Shut up!*hits Butch with broom* BC you can finish.**

**Buttercup: She doesn't own the Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruff boys, or the laptop. Maybe the plotline.**

**Me: Peace! Wait a minute, hey!**


	2. Stupid Forest,Stupid Voice

Shards of glass littered the broken rock surface. Bodies laid still blood seeping through the armour. Dead trees covered a small patch giving a haunting battle image. The moon was an odd deep red that made the scence even more horrible.A orange and black wolf-like creature silently sprinted across the hard rock. It ran towards a distant place that seemed to hover over the horizon. It halted to a stop at a large tan and silver door. The creature growled a password. The door creacked open revealing a large room. Black posters were hung on the wall with the insignma TU. A long silver carpet lead a way to a man in a small throne. The man had light golden hair that contrasted with his hollow black eyes. The creature scurried to the man. She shoke herself changing into a busty blonde woman.

She looked at the man with slight fear, and said," I, Jamsi Bamre, of the Kingdom Hinoyami no chisei bring terrible news of The Warrior and The Oracle."

"What is it?" The man spat at the woman.

"Their powers are developing and I fear they will find the prisoners." Jamsi said fearfully, bowing.

"What of the sisters and brothers? Do the other kingdoms know of this?" The man asked raising a thick eyebrow.

"I don't know. I'm just the messager." Jamsi replied, her knees becoming weak.

"Send the other kingdoms a message." The man said getting up and walking to the woman.

"What message?" The blonde asked, her knees starting to click together.

"Tell them," the man said picking up the woman by the neck." Wait till the next three moons pass, then we attack." He smirked as the woman clawed at his hands.

He let her drop to the hard floor. She gasped and quickly shook herself turning into the wolf-like creature again. She ran as fast as she could not looking behind. He smirked again and sat back down on his throne." It has begun." He smiled.

**(Insert page-breaker)( BC's POV)**

I stayed up all night because of that stupid voice. Its probably nothing anyways. Just a stupid dream. I got up off my bed and walked downstairs.

"Hey, Butters!" Bubbles greeted without turning from the bacon on the stove. Blosson just nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Whatever." I groaned. I'm way too tired to talk.

"Hello, girls." Proffessor said walking in with a newspaper under his arm.

"Breakfast?" Bubbles asked holding out a plate of bacon and pancakes.

"Sure, pumpkin." Professor said ruffling Bubbles' pigtails. Breakfast was pretty quiet. Professor had to leave because of some science thing.

"Buttercup, can you wash the dishes?" Bubbles asked with big puppy eyes. I groaned again. I guess they're over that monster atleast.

"Fine." I muttered. I grabbed a plate and started to scrub it. I kept scrubbing it, but that stupid stain wouldn't come out. Then, something hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. That stupid voice.

"Ouch." I cringed dropping that plate.

" Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled. I fell to the floor and started to curl up. I closed my eyes. That voice. That stupid dumb-ass voice. _You have to find me. Go to the forest. Now! _It screamed in my head. It sounded so familiar. Who is it? Damnit! _Everything will be clear soon, Oracle. You must find me._ It answered as if reading my mind. Why in hell is it calling me Oracle? What the fuck is happening? I let out a cry of anger and pain. And if its trying to help me, why the fuck does it hurt so much!

"Buttercup!" Blossom cried. I opened my eyes and saw Bubbles and Blossom sitting on the floor next to me.

"Butters!" Bubbles screamed. She flung her arms around me and started to give me a death hug.

"Can't(wheez) Breath." I managed to get out.

"Whats wrong?" Blossom asked as Bubbles slightly loosened her iron grip.

"Nothing." I muttered.

I wormed myself out of Bubbles' hug and walked up the stairs. I don't know why I did what I did next. Its really just a blur. I grabbed a baggy camo t-shirt and black pants. I put on some combat boots. And I flew out my window. Straight to the forest. I needed whatever was happening to stop. And now. Not in a few days or weeks. Now.


	3. The Two

Buttercup landed at the edge of the luscious forest. She was surprised at how subtle and dark the forest looked. The dark green trees blocked any sunlight that tried to get through the barrier. The ground seemed untouchable covered by multi-colored plants. Flies flew every which way. A strange animal growled at Buttercup from the tree-top. _You can't fly. Head straight on. You'll find it._ The voice stated calmly. She cringed. Every time it talked a wave of pain washed over her. She looked behind her checking if her sisters had actually followed her. She saw nobody. She squeezed her eyes shut and ran head-first into the dark forest. She didn't notice the strange people following her. The man with rusty gold hair chuckled quietly at her naive thinking. The woman with blue and yellow hair smiled baring her unusually sharp teeth.

She opened her eyes and slackened her pace. It was so dark she could barely see. Thank god for her super vision.

"So the almighty Oracle hasn't found her way yet." The man mused in the dark.

"Oh, and The Warrior isn't with her. Sad, I'd like to kill them both." The woman laughed back.

"Now, Dami it will be soon enough. Just wait for the orders." The man stated watching Buttercup walk past them.

"But Knis! I want to have a blood bath now!" Dami whined.

"Shh! She might notice us." Knis spat starting to follow Buttercup. Dami huffed and reluctantly followed suit.

Buttercup headed onwards. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of her head saying she was being followed. She let out a angry growl. She was starting hate her life more and more each moment. _I hope nothing happens to Blossom or Bubbles or else someone is going to DIE!_

* * *

"Buttercup?" Bubbles called quietly. She knocked on the tomboy's door. "Come on Buttercup. Open up. We're starting to get worried." Blossom said worrily. Still no anwser. They frowned and knocked again. No anwser. Bubbles started to softly whimper. What's wrong with Buttercup?

"This isn't funny, Buttercup!" Blossom said getting angry.

"Buttercup!" She screamed.

"Buttercup!" She yelled again. She was fuming, smoke almost coming out of her ears.

"Buttercup!" She yelled and kicked the door open in anger.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles said softly. She was no where in the room.

"Where could she have gone?" Blossom asked looking around the room.

"Its something important. I can feel it." Bubbles said. There was a large crash from downstairs.

"Where are you stupid girls?" An enraged voice yelled from downstairs.

"Huh?" Blossom asked walking downstairs with Bubbles. Brick and Boomer were standing in front of the now broken front door.

"Where's Butch?" Boomer asked angry as well.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles replied.

"You took Butch and we know it! Now give him back!" Brick yelled pointingly.

"We don't have Butch!" Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"Is this some trick, so we won't find Buttercup?" Blossom needled.

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked glaring at the two.

"Did you take Butercup?" Blossom shouted.

"What the hell? No, she'd kick out asses! Did you take Butch?" Brick yelled.

"No! Now why are you in our house?" Blossom yelled glaring daggers at Brick.

"We thought you took Butch." Boomer stated shrugging.

"Butch is gone too?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Yeah, he just disappeared this morning." Boomer replied.

"When?" Blossom asked coldly not letting her glare faulter.

"After we woke up, pinky." Brick sneered. Blossom just narrowed her eyes even more (if its possible).

"Buttercup disappeared at the same time." Bubbles said and started to think. She pouted suddenly.

"What?" Blossom asked averting her gaze from Brick.

"I don't know." Bubbles replied her pout growing deeper. Blossom started to think as well.

"We shouldn't intervene." Blossom stated cooly surprising them.

"Why not?" Bubbles asked worried.

"Its something important. it has to be. We should just wait for them." Blossom said calmly.

"What do you mean by _them?"_ Brick asked. "I mean we stick together." Blossom said.

* * *

After hours of walking, Buttercup stopped right in front of a large bracken-covered hole._ Here it is. I hope_, she thought. She sucked in her breath preparing for anything. She slowly removed the bracken and crawled through the hole. On the other side was something...well unexplainable. It had a large beautiful waterfall. At the top it seemed almost frozen with all the churning water spilling out into a pool of clear water. The bank of the pool was clean of anything, but white sand and water. The trees were an odd neon green that reflected in the water. But the biggest oddites was the moon. It was a half moon with red and blue splashes. Buttercup let out a gasp.

"Hello, Butterbabe." A familiar voice greeted. She turned around to be faced by forest green orbs.

"What do you think you're doing here, Butchie boy?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Someone told me to be here." Butch replied smirking.

"Were you following me?" She growled balling her hands.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. "But I did come to the same place you were going for some reason."

"What a strange coincidence."She said sarcasticly rolling her eyes.

"Listen here Butterbutt." Butch said seriously. "This is important and I don't know what's happening, but I'm still doing this. Now get out of my way." He said, push her aside.

"Who told you?" She asked getting back in his way.

"Dunno. A voice in my head." He replied, shrugging. _G__o with him!_ A voice screeched in her head. She hid her wince and sighed.

"Then, I'll go with you." She said holding back a gag.

"Fine." He said a bit surprised. _She's the one I'm talking about._ The voice in his head said. He winced, but Buttercup didn't notice.

"Watch me, then follow." Butch stated. He walked up to the bank and grabbed a fistful of sand. He then threw it into the water. As soon as the waterturned murky, he dove into and disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Buttercup muttered. She walked up to the bank and grabbed a fistful of sand. she paused for a moment, then threw the sand into the water. The water turned murky as the sand was mixed in by the waves. "This better work." She mumbled and dove in.

She turned up in front of a large stone building.

"Butterbabe, over here." Butch called from besides her.

"I'm right here, idiot!" She snarled at him.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes._ In here. _The voices in both their heads said. They both cringed, but headed for the grey building. Buttercup walked through a small entry-way and looked around. Everything was so depressing and dull. The walls and floor were a dark grey with a spot or two of black and red.

"Butternut!" A voice yelled in delight. _The exact same one in my head_, she thought. A girl around the age 15 stepped out. She had mid-back long brown hair with black higlights. Her eyes were a medium purple with spots of dull glowing gold. She was knocked out of air as the person's arms gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so happy to see you!" The person smiled.

"Blaze, you're suffocating her."A voice said. A boy about the same age as the girl stepped out. He had hair like hers, but shorter. He had dark purple eyes withs hints of dull gold.

"Shut up, Bruiser!" Blaze snapped. She released her hug on Buttercup and smiled.

"Hello, Butch." Bruiser said.

"Who are you guys? Are you the voices?" Buttercup asked narrowing her eyes to mere slits.

" You don't remember me? I'm Blaze, your sister." Blaze said with hurt clear in her voice. "I'm Bruiser, Butch's brother." Bruiser said emotionless.

**Flashback**  
_"Catch, Blaze!" A 7-year old girl with jet-black hair and lime green eyes called. She threw a baseball in the direction of a girl with brown and black hair and purple eyes, a year younger._

_"I gonna catch it, Buttercut" Blaze said running towards the ball. Right before it touched the ground, she caught it. _

_"Yeah!" She cheered holding up the trophy ball. Buttercup ran to Blaze and smirked._

_"Nice catch."She said. Blaze smirked back._

_" Nice throw."She replied. A loud ringing could be heard from the inside of their house. A girl with pale pink eyes and orange hair anwsered it._

_"HIM is at it again, girls!" She said hanging up the phone._

_"Okay, Blossom!" A girl with bright blonde hair and icy blue eyes giggled, smiling._

_"Come on, Bubbles!" Blossom tugged at Bubbles' arm. They walked outside. Blaze and Buttercup joined them. _

_"Leggo."Buttercup said._

_They flew off to downtown Townsville. A demonic creature loomed over a building before it combusted into ash and smoke._

_"Cool. But this isn't HIM." Blaze commented emotionless. The creature turned to the girls and smirked._

_"Ahh, the girls. I need one of you." It said in a raspy low voice. It reached towards Blaze, but was smacked away by Buttercup._

_"You're not touching my sisters!" She yelled._

_"The brave one..." It said trailing off. It smirked and spat out a bluish-green liquid at Buttercup, but missed by an inch. _

_"Missed me." Buttercup mused._

_"Buttercup, we need a plan!" Blossom shouted. She ignored her. She let out a battle cry and charged at the creature. It smiled and disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind Blaze._

_"Blaze!" Bubbles yelped in terror._

_"Don't touch Everblaze!" Buttercup yelled angrlily. The creature's smile turned into a smirk._

_"In trade for another soul, then." It said._

_"Then, take me." A boy in purple said calmly. The creature reared its head._

_"Good." It took Bruiser by the legs. "But it was a stupid thing to do." It chuckled and disappeared with Blaze and Bruiser. _

_"No! Blaze!" Buttercup yelled blinking back tears. Bubbles and Blossom started to cry._

_"Raaahhh!" Buttercup screamed and punched the air. A building collasped. The girls didn't care. Their little sister who was new to the family was taken by some they didn't even know. She was taken._ _Forever...?_  
**End of Flashback**

"Blaze!" Buttercup yelled in sudden relief.

"You remember!" Blaze cheered. Blaze gave her another quick bone-crushing hug.

"So why did you bring us here?" Buttercup asked. Blaze's face went soft and sorrowful.

She looked straight into Buttercup's eyes and said calmly," Follow me. Butch you stay here. Bruiser will explain." Buttercup nodded and followed Blaze outside. Blaze sat down and pulled out a dagger. She looked at Buttercup and slowly cut her hand. Blood freely leaked from her palm. A scarlet red puddle gathered on the ground. Buttercup cringed. Sure, she likes guts, but why did she cut herself. Blaze shoved her hand in Butercup's face.

"My blood is red like yours. I fight for good like you do. I am a superhero, plain and simple. I feel sorrow and love at the same time. I have light in my heart. Just like you, Blossom, and Bubbles." She spoke softly in a wise tone."Imagine a battle where there is no good. Where all blood is a sickly black. Where the moonlight can't even touch the darkness. Where souls are no longer souls, but empty shells of angry and agony. The black abyss will consume all if you don't listen to me." She said covering her palm with an old rag.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked narrowing her eyes. She didn't understand a word she was saying.

"You remember that monster?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah." Buttercup said a bit more confused.

"You did that." Blaze said.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! Yeah, assholes! Just kidding.  
Jack: Hey babe.  
Me: Hey.*gives him a kiss*  
BC:Gross! Bleh!  
Butch: How about a gross kiss for me?  
BC: Hell to the no!  
Me:Shut up! I do not own the Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruffs, or the laptop. But definately the plotline!  
BC: YEAH RIGHT!**


	4. She Is?

**Me: Sorry, last chapter the girls had dull glowing golden specks in her eyes! Stupid site!:P**

**!$ !%!# %$%&%$#%$*%&(&^%#$# **

An eerie silence fell upon the two girls."She doesn't believe it." Knis whispered hidden by the trees."Really? I didn't notice." Dami replied sarcastically. Knis rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup said breaking the silence.

"There is a prophecy," Blaze explained in a wise voice. "Of 2. The Oracle and The Warrior are their names. They will gain many new powers as their senses rise. They must find their soul mate to achieve full powers. Then, they can defeat Lord Neikqe. Until then the 5 kingdoms shall fight for the souls and commandment of the ones. The 5 kingdoms are Furosutorēsu ten no kuroi kage, Hinoyami no chisei, Nikushimi no sabaku no kaze, Shi no kuroi mori, and Seimei no ha ga tsuita aisushiruku. There is an unknown kingdom of betrayal. They are all cold-hearted with leaders of equal hate. It is also believed that the brothers and sisters will join sides to defeat Lord Neikqe and all who obey him." She met Buttercup's gaze.

"You are The Oracle and Butch is The Warrior."

Buttercup felt anger and some other feeling rush through her. "What!" Buttercup yelled. The trees started to bent in strange angles making Dami and Knis almost fall out. Thorny vines shot out of the ground. Wind slashed at rocks as ice froze several animals. Fiery ivy crawled towards Blaze.

"Without control, your emotions take command of your powers! Control yourself!" Blaze screamed as the ivy burnt her bare feet. Buttercup closed her eyes and started to breath in and out. The plants retreated as the fires went out as the ice and wind dissolved away. Blaze rubbed her burnt feet. Buttercup opened her eyes and sighed.

"Why him?" Buttercup muttered. "Dunno." Blaze shrugged. "She believes her. Damn it!" Dami whispered harshly. "No, not yet. She's thinking it through." Knis snapped quietly.

**With Butch (His POV)**

"I gonna say this as simple as possible." Bruiser said. I didn't really hear him, I was too busy staring at Buttercup's retreating figure. How could she have grown so beautiful and I haven't noticed? She had stunning jade eyes framed by long curly eyelashes that could put any man in a trance. Her pinkish-red lips looked so soft and kissable with a soft yet firm angelic voice. Her black soft waves of hairs landed a little bit pass her shoulders looked so cute. She had a perfect hourglass body making all those sluts in maginzes look like fat babies. Her legs were almost a mile-long! Her skin was so smooth and pale like a vampire. I would have thought that on account her pearly white teeth were kind of pointy. She looked so breath-taking for a bitchy tomboy. Why couldn't she be evil? Bruiser smirked.

"You have a liking to her already? Quicker than I thought." He commented.

"And?" I asked. He better watches what he says.

"She's the one I was talking about." He replied with a shit-eating smile.

"She's the one?" I asked. It sounds stupid, but if she's the one, I'm gonna have the happiest heart attack in hell.

"Yep, and you need to woo her." Bruiser replied half smiling, half smirking.

"Sounds fun. This is gonna be easy." I assured, smirking. This is gonna be awesome!

"Good, but I'm coming back with you, so don't try to." Bruiser gestured something. "Fine." I muttered. Too bad, I wanted to do something fun with Butterbutt. Guess it has to wait.

**Back with Butternut(Normal POV)**

Buttercup sat on the floor with Blaze."I need to come back with you. I have to tell the others." Blaze said placing a hand on Buttercup's shoulder.

"It just makes no sense. Why him? Why me?" Buttercup asked her not looking up.

"You are the Oracle. All will become clear soon. You just have to believe." Blaze reassured.

"Okay, we should go now. I didn't tell them I was leaving." Buttercup said getting up. Blaze shot up with a 'What the hell? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!' look. Buttercup shrugged.

"We have to go now!" Blaze shouted quickly. She grabbed Buttercup by the arm and ran at super speed to the boys.

"Bruise! We need to leave!" Blaze yelled pulling at his arm.

"What's wrong?" Bruiser asked.

"They didn't tell them!" Blaze exclaimed shaking his arm wildly.

"WHAT!" Bruiser screamed. He grabbed Butch by the arm and ran out the house. Blaze grabbed Buttercup's still sore arm and ran after Bruiser. They hastily mumbled some words before disappearing back into the forest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Buttercup screamed at the purple duo.

"They need to know, NOW!" Blaze yelled and plunged into the dark leafy forest.

"Damnit! I told that chick not to go alone into the forest!" Bruiser cursed and ran after her.

"Fuck!" The greens groaned and ran after the two brown-heads.

"Guys! Slow d-" Buttercup yelled, but was cut off by a tan hand covering her mouth.

"Butters!" Butch shouted. He ran towards the spot where she used to be. She was on the ground blood leaking from her side. A woman in the shadows chuckled at the sight and smirked.

"What's wrong Oh-great one?" She asked sarcastically biting her lip to hold back a laugh.

"You're dead meat!" He screamed and lunged at the woman. She got out of the way causing Butch to hit the tree. She tutted and wagged a finger at him.

"Now, don't worry. She'll survive. It's just practice." She said with a evil smile. She disappeared into the forest with a cackle.

"Fuck you!" Butch yelled after the girl.

"Sorry, you're too ugly!" The girl laughed back.

"Butternut!" Blaze shot out of the dark and ran to Buttercup's unmoving body.

"You came now? What the fuck! She's your sister, dumbass!" Butch yelled glaring at her.

"Fuck off, dude! The forest is dark as shit! How are we suppose to find her in the dark?" Bruiser said stepping out of the dark. Butch let out a low growl and turned to Buttercup. Blaze was looking over her with teary eyes, but no tears left. Butch's gaze softened instantly and walked over to her. Anger again washed over him as he punched a tree.

"Stupid conflicting emotions." He mumbled.

"What happened?" Blaze asked softly.

"Some stupid bitch came and hurt her!" Butch screamed in rage and punched the tree down.

"Dude, calm down! Remember your powers!" Bruiser screamed.

"Oh, Butternut. You're gonna be okay. I'm going to heal you. Then, we'll go home." Blaze whispered softly. She got up and muttered some words. Dark leafy stalks of a unknown plant sprouted. Blaze leaned down and gently plucked them from the ground. She sat down besides Buttercup and put the stalks on a rock. She picked up a rock and ground up the plants. She whispered some words and placed the ground-up plant on Buttercup's still bleeding side. Her wound slowly stopped bleeding and started to close. Buttercup's eyes fluttered open. She got up and groaned softly, rubbing her head.

"What the hell happened?" She groaned in pain.

"Lay back down Buttercut. Don't worry, you just got hurt a little bit." Blaze stated calmly as Buttercup laid back down.

"A little hurt! Someone fucking stabbed her!" Butch bellowed. Blaze then did something very unexpected. She chuckled. A very full and low chuckle.

"You are such an idiot! Don't you understand the ways of the Oracle? I am the one who found you two! Have some goddamn respect!" Blaze commanded in a deep tone. Butch shut his mouth, but still stayed enraged. Buttercup gave Blaze a questioning look.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you how to heal during training. But now we need to go. NOW!" She yelled the last part at the boys. They rolled their eyes earning a slap from Blaze. Butch lifted up Buttercup bridal style as did Bruiser did to Blaze.

"Dumbass! Butterluck is the one hurt! Not me!" Blaze protested.

"And do _you _have to carry me?" Buttercup asked narrowing her eyes at simply smirked and said," Why of course lady Butterbutt." Buttercup just growled at him and crossed her arms.

"I like carrying you this way, though." Bruiser said with a smile. Blaze just groaned and facepalmed.

"Just go before I kill you." Blaze snarled rubbing her temples. The boys nodded and charged into the deep dark forest.

**Unknown Place (Actually I know where it is, but I'm not teling you. ;) Hehe**

"Hello, Sildagger." A man with black hair and brown and green eyes greeted the woman. A onyx blade with a silver hilt hung on his back reflecting the dim light. He leaned down and kissed her hand. The white-haired woman rolled her light blue eyes. Her iced dagger hung off her hip loosely.

"Gregwen, you don't have to be formal to me. We're not that stupid." Sildagger said exasperated.

"But you are my Queen of Ice." Gregwen smirked and kissed her hand again. Sildagger smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"And you are my King of Earth." She said with a playful smile.

"Hello weak ones." A man with red hair and orange eyes taunted. A tiny katana was striped on his shoulder. Sildagger narrowed her eyes as Gregwen glared.

"You forget we are the strongest kingdoms and you are a pitiful failure that has fire for brains, Dakin." Sildagger retorted. His smirk faultered into a frown.

"Fire can melt ice. One day I will melt you." Dakin hissed, narrowing his eyes. Gregwen stepped forward and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Try it." He threatened.

"No need to fight. We can kill him any other time but we have to go to the meeting." Sildagger reminded. Gregwen growled but let go of his sword. He gave Dakin one last glare and walked towards the meeting.

"Just remember melting the ice will put out the fire." Sildagger said nonchalantly. She turned around and walked away with Gregwen. Dakin looked with envy at the two walking off together. He begrugdingly followed the two to the meeting. They were greeted by an old man with grey hair and light brown eyes with a tiny knife peeking out of his pocket.

"Hello, Ice madam and Earth sir." The man greeted with disgust.

"Kikirn, I will denote your rank if you dare derespect the Queen and I." Gregwin said emotionless and walked past him. Sildagger hissed at Kikirn and followed Gregwen. They stopped in front of a large odd door. Tiny beetle-like insects crawled over the forever color changing-metal surface decorated with painted mountains and lizards. "Stillday forewaqry." Gregwen and Sildagger spoke at the same time with the same emotionless tone. The beetle creatures formed a key and dropped to the floor changing into metal. Sil dagger leaned over and picked up the key.

"May I have the honor this time?" Gregwen asked stretching out his hand already knowing the anwser.

"You may for now." Sildagger placed the key in his hand. He balled his hand into a fist and opened his hand. A tiny ladybug flew out landing on the doorknob. The door slowly opened as the ladybug sqeaked and returned to beetle-form. The two walked into the small room. A black table covered in grey lace sat in the middle of the room.

Black and gold chairs surrounded the table. Sildagger and Gregwen took their spot at the head of the table. Kikirn and Dakin walked in and took their spots at the ened of the table grumbling. Sildagger raised a thin eyebrow at their behavior silencing them. A man with bright yellow hair and dark gamboge eyes walked in with a evil smile.

"Well, you finally came to a meeting, Jactin." Gregwen commented ignoring Jactin's glare.

"Well, I came to see how much of a failure Miss Aisuburaddo has become since last time." Jactin replied coldly. Sildagger's hair started to become black as she hissed unknown words. Suddenly, Jactin's shoulder was pieced by an icy needle.

"Oww! You need to learn control, Aisuburaddo." Jactin winced at the glares given to him by Gregwen and Sildagger.

"Sit down. We have a meeting to do." Sildagger commanded. Jactin sat down on the end of the table.

"What is today's agenda?" Kikirn asked not looking at the ice and earth leaders.

"To discuss the war. We will not contact the mortal world. There is no need to take it over. We have whatever we need here." Sildagger stated coldly.

"What? We have to have power over the mortal world! It is a nesscary!" Dakin exclaimed outraged.

"No it is not. We have as much power over here. Besides the mortal world has nothing to offer. We could send out one army and wipe out an entire species. " Gregwen agrued.

"What about the Oracle and Warrior?" A man asked coming into the room. A crooked sharp metal stake was clinging to his ankle. His black eyes contrasted greatly with his golden hair flowing about his face hiding his smirk.

"Lord Niekqe, you were the one who sent that stupid message." Sildagger glared at the man.

"Well, the message was simple and quite smart if I may add." Lord Niekqe smirked again.

"You and your Seethie followers cannot do anything about those two. They will come to us and we will capture them then. Or do you need a punishment? I have the perfect one in mind." Gregwen snarled. His hair grew longer and his eyes darken. His hatred for the man in front of him was taking over.

"Gregwen! Calm yourself!" Sildagger said grabbing his arm. She glared at the softly chuckling Niekqe. Gregwen's eyes softened a bit as his hair grew back shorter.

"Oh, young love. So foolish, isn't it?" Niekqe commented, wiping away a fake tear.

"Get out, you FUCK!" Sildagger seethed with an ice-laced voice.

"Temper, temper, temper. If I must go, then I will go, but remember," Niekqe smiled devilishly. "Lightening is the new awakening." He walked out of the room with a smirk. A clang echoed through the room as his hard boots went down the hallway. A laugh followed making the walls peal. "It will happen!"

* * *

**Back with BC, Blaze, Butch, and Bruiser  
**The four stopped in front of the white house. The windows were opened letting the crys of sorrow flood the outside air. Blaze gently stepped down from Bruiser's arms. She squatted down and ran her hands through the wet grass. She breathed in a content sigh.

"Still the sweetest house on the block, I see." Blaze said calmly with a content smile.

"Yep, can I get down now?" Buttercup asked slapping away Butch's hands for the hundredth time.

"Yes, you are fully healed by now." Blaze nodded. Buttercup jumped down and landed on her butt.

"Ughh." Buttercup groaned and got up.

"Should we go in now?" She asked anxious to go into the house and stop Blossom and Bubbles' crys.

"Yes, we may." Blaze blinked gratefully and walked up to the door. The others followed as she gently opened the door. Blossom and Bubbles were sobbing quietly while Boomer and Brick were on either side comforting the girls.

"Buttercup!" Pink and baby blue flashed before Buttercup's eyes as she was choked out of air.

"Where were you? We missed you!" Buttercup was paraded with questions as Butch and the purples were ignored.

"Guys, Guys, GUYS!" Buttercup pushed Blossom and Bubbles away. "This is Blaze, our sister." Buttercup introduced Blaze.

**%!$^#&%^ $&^$!#%^&^#%*#$& %#^$ %#%$#^&**

**Me: Good? Great? Horrible? Review! By the way I'm gonna have little questions at the end of the chappies every once and awhile. Today's Question: Who is your fav OC other than Blaze and Bruiser or Blaze or Bruiser? Mine is Blaze and Sildagger!  
Buttercup: They're cool.  
Blaze:I'm freakin' awesome!  
Butch: You are the least creative person on Earth! You suck!  
Me:*starts crying* I'm going to the emo corner. I don't own the Powerpuff, Rowdyruffs, just my dumb uncreative OCs.  
Btw, all those names are in japense like Aisuburaddo means iced blood.  
****Seimei no ha ga tsuita aisushiruku-Bladed Ice Silk of Life  
****Hinoyami no chisei-Shadowy Reign of Fire  
****Shi no kuroi mori-Black Forest of Death  
****Furosutorēsu ten no kuroi kage-Black Shadows of Frost Lace Heaven  
****Nikushimi no sabaku no kaze-Dersert Wind of Hate**


	5. Shut Up And Train!

**Me: *still in the emo corner*  
Blaze: Come on Kat! Get up!  
Buttercup:Butch is a stupid asshole. He isn't right about anything!  
Me:No. (T.T)  
Blaze*walks over to Kat and drags her* Come on, you're writing the story!  
Buttercup: Butch say you're sorry or I'll make you feel sorry! *bares fang-like teeth*  
Butch: Sorry! I'm really sorry! Don't kill me Butters!  
Me: Lets get on with this. U.U**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asked. Pink and blue eyes sparkled in confusion and curiousy. Neither couldn't remember the brunnette girl before them. Blaze smiled calmly and placed a hand on her chest. "I am your sister, Everblaze, but you would call me Blaze for short. Remember, Blossom? Bubbles?" Blaze asked kindly and raised an eyebrow. Blossom and Bubbles shared a look of confusion. "I'm sorry. We don't remember you." Bubbles replied kindly. Buttercup shifted a bit and noticed Boomer and Brick.

"What are _they _doing here?" Buttercup needled narrowing her eyes at the two brothers.

"Hey, they were here waiting for you _two _to come home." Blossom said defensly.

"Hey! I didn't want fuck-for-brains to come along!" Buttercup spat.

Blaze cleared her throat trying to avoid an eruption of violence and hissed insults. Buttercup and Blossom curtly turned their heads to Blaze. Blaze remained emotionless and raised an thin eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter if you remember me or not, we need to train." Blaze stated, glaring at Brick and Boomer.

"Train? Train for what?" Bubbles chimed in, tilting her head in question.

"Your new powers. We need to figure out what they are. Bruiser and I have a theory but I'm not sure if its correct." Blaze anwsered and walked to sit at the nearest chair.

"What's your theory?" Brick asked surprisly calm.

"Our theory is that Blossom will have more devolped ice powers and you will have more devopled fire powers. Bubbles and Boomer will have something similiar to their special power most likely, but with Buttercup and Butch, we have no clue." Bruiser stated, shrugging.

"In english?" Butch teased rolling his eyes.

"We need to train, asshole." Blaze spat. She growled and bared her teeth.

Butch smirked and mused, "I'm the Warrior. I don't need to train."

"Yeah, you do." Buttercup said and grabbed his ear. Blaze stuck her tongue as Butch was pulled downstairs by Buttercup. Bruiser picked up Blaze earning a growl as he followed the greens. Bubbles turned to Blossom and the red and blue ruffs. Blossom nodded and followed the rest downstairs. Professor was underneath a panel with flashing lights and buttons with tools in a neat pile next to him.

"Professor? What are you doing? What is that?" Buttercup pointed at the long row of identical panels that went around the room in circle.

Proffessor turned to look at the girls and smiled. "This is a modifed vision of your training area. Since you have gotten so big lately and the monsters have been growing in size and strength, I've been adjusting some of the flaws." He said with a grin.

"What flaws?" Blossom asked.

"Well, to be truthful I just made it bigger and boosted the difficulty level. Nothing too drastic." Proffesor went on and got up from under the panel.

"You've done a good job, Prof." Bruiser commented as he poked at the panels.

"Thank you, Bruiser. I'm sure you and my daughter have told them everything, correct?" Professor inquired.

"Well, we've told only Buttercut and Butch." Blaze spoke up.

"Professor, you knew about this?" Buttercup asked.

"Why of course! I know everything about my daughters. I just couldn't find a way to say it when you showed the signs." Professor said.

"Can someone explain this stuff to us already?" Brick butted in, annoyed,

"Sure, but you need to know something." Blaze leaned closer to Brick and Boomer.

"What?" Boomer was stupid enough to ask.

"You need to... SHUT THE HELL UP!" Blaze bellowed into the boys' ears making them fall back on their heads.

Buttercup snickered and high-fived a laughing Butch and Bruiser. Bubbles giggled a bit as she helped Boomer up. Blossom bit her lip holding back a smile as she too helped up Brick. Professor chuckled ignoring the fact Blaze had cussed.

"What the hell was that for?!" Brick snapping at a snickering Blaze.

"Nothing. All you need to know is we need to figure out what powers you have growing inside you. Other than that fat in your brain." Blaze smirked and high-fived Buttercup. Brick let out a deep growl.

"So, we need to train?" Boomer questioned unsure of anything happening.

"Correct! Good boy." Blaze patted the top of Boomer's head earning an unnoticed glare from Bubbles.

"Now, do you need any help Professor?" Buttercup asked.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have a bit of writer's block. How would you like the training to go? Bubbles to kick Butch's or Brick's ass? Or maybe Buttercup kick Boomer's ass. Or Blaze to beat up Bruiser. Suggestions are welcome.**


	6. Purple Power

**Me:I've been listening to too much Evanescence.  
Buttercup:Impossible! That band fucking rocks!  
Blaze: True dat. Shame on the haters!*Pulls out a white glove and slaps Bruiser with it*  
Bruiser:What the hell, chick?!  
Blaze:Practice. ^_^  
Me: Good practice….I don't own the Powerpuff girls or The Rowdyruff Boys or I'd make them eat endless amounts of broken glass!*cackles evily scaring off everyone* Hey, where did everybody go?**

* * *

Professor shook his head without heisatation. "No, pumpkin. I've gotten all the panels and wires in order. You are allowed to train anytime you need to."

Blaze nodded and turned to her sisters. "Which boy goes into the pit of death with us?" She teased.

"I'll take Boomi- I mean, Boomer." Bubbles said sheepishly. Buttercup and Blaze raised an eyebrow at her to which she replied with a shy smile.

"Then, I'll take Brick." Blossom stated and inched closer to the red red-head.

"That leaves me with Butterbutt." Butch almost bragged and grabbed Buttercup by the waist.

"And me with _Everblaze._" Bruiser mused and picked up Blaze bridal style.

"Don't ever call me that again, _Evilbruiser._" Blaze growled in return. He just glared back at her.

Professor chuckled at the girls' red faces. They were getting along quite nicely and even working together. Time goes by so fast. He walked over to the panel he was working on and pressed many buttons. A long hiss was heard as a metal door opened. "I specially designed them to each have a observation deck, so only two at a time can train." Professor said.

* * *

Bruiser ran inside the large empty room without a second thought. Blaze screamed at him saying they had to dicuss something before fighting, but was cut off as the door closed making a loud thud. Blaze jumped out of his arms. The room disappeared before them and turned into a wasteland covered in dirt and mud. Blaze snarled at Bruiser. He smirked in return. He charged straight at her. She moved to the side letting him slide in the dirt. He growled and shook off the dirt.

She smiled and charged at him. He didn't notice her at all. She smirked and kicked him, knocking him back 20 feet. He snarled as her smirk grew. He flew at her and punched her several times. Each time she dodged effortlessly. As he threw another punch, Blaze grabbed his fist and flipped him to the ground without letting go. She smiled at his useless efforts to get loose. He yelled out unknown words and kicked at the dirt, staining his clothes. She laughed at him as he finally stopped and pouted. She punched him with her other fist and toppled over in laughter. He gave her a glare and grumbled some words.

She just laughed at his self-pity. He flew and punched the ground making a hole 30 feet deep. He dove into the pit and stayed in the dark area. She flew above the hole and looked down. What was that idiot doing in a hole? She clapped her hands spreading strong, sound waves crashing into the earth. It broke the surface letting the light reveal what was inside. He was spawled on the floor with his fist in the ground. "Oh dear." She murmered as she landed beside him. She poked him with her foot and yanked at his arm. He didn't move. Her smirk turned into a puzzled look. She kicked him again. She pursed her lips and leaned down to his face. His eyes shot open and lifted his fist. He punched her in the throat. "Choke on your words." She grasped at her throat and fell to the earth, coughing. She glared at him rubbing her throat. "What cat got your vocal cords?" He teased, standing up.

She stuck her finger in the dirt and made little shapes. They formed into harsh, violent words. _I will kill you with an iron fist! _She clenched her fist as the words she wrote stung. Anger made her punch the ground. She pulled out her fist to see it had changed into a silverly iron. "The fuc-" Bruiser was cut off as her fist hit his jaw. He coughe up some blood into his hand. Blaze stood tall, looking and admiring her metal hand. She studied it closely as Bruiser stood up with a struggle. He looked at the weapon with envy and rage. That fucker punched him with a fucking metal fist! That's not fair! He started to hiss words, "_Flecte in timore." _The metal fist suddenly bent in several different ways, some parts falling off. "Crap!" She cursed and wrote in the sand with her one good hand. _Malet! _Her bent hand turned back into her regular hand and a large hammer appeared in her hand. She gripped tightly and slung it at the mumbling boy.

He was hit right in the nose. It spouted blood as his vision became blurry. He mumbled more words ignoring his swollen tongue and bit lip before he passed out. _Traditurus possessorem de vobis. _Her hammer swung back at her. She blocked the first few blows,but became weary and dizzy. She held up a weak hand as the malet crashed over her head. She dropped to the dirt and the malet disappeared.

* * *

"Damn! They killed each other!" Buttercup yelled at the screen showing the fight. Professor had passed out himself at the sight of his daughter being hit. Bubbles was whimpering behind a silently shivering Boomer. Blossom shallowed a gag at the scence as she squeezed the air out of Brick. Butch was just looking blankly at the still bodies. "They're just unconisious. But shit... that was awesome." He commented, smirking. He leaned back in his chair without worry. Buttercup looked at him with anger and kicked the chair leg. He landed butt-first onto the floor. "What the hell, women?!" He yelled at the smug girl.

"Get up. We need to bring them out." Buttercup rolled her eyes and kicked the boy on the ground. She walked away with a smirk into the similation room. Butch growled and reluantly followed suit. The computerized illusion dissolved as soon as they stepped in. Butch lazily threw Blaze's body over his shoulder as Buttercup glared at him for handling her young sister so carelessy. She , unknowingly, broke Bruiser's skin as she held him as they walked out the room.

"Over here!" Blossom called, patting two white beds in the corner of the room. Butch smirked as he walked to the beds and placed Blaze down gently. "Only true love's kiss can awaken her. So, Butterbabe, want to help m-" She broke off his words with a hard slap.

"Not gonna happen, pervert." She hissed and put Bruiser down on a bed.

"It will soon..." He didn't finish, completely content with her annoyed statue.

* * *

"I don't think we should fight." Bubbles whispered fearfully, digging her face deeper into his shirt. She was still recovering from realizing how dangerous their new powers could be. And that fight was so short, who knows the full possiblies? Boomer was beside her, rubbing her back soothely. The others had yet to notice how comfortable the two were together. Boomer shook his head and stated calmly, "We have to find out what our powers are. Besides I won't hurt you. How can I defeat such a pretty, tough, and sweet girl like you?"

She blushed a deep scarlet and smiled thoughtfully. Suddenly, she spoke in a quiet, concerned voice, "What if I hurt you?"

"My strength cannot hurt me and you are my strength, you can't hurt me." He whispered back with a smile.

She smiled again and cuddled even closer to him. The two had grown particularly close since the greens disappeared. It was a blessing in disguse for the blues. She still silently worried about the fight they would have. She didn't want that night's events to be washed away and replaced by the fight.

**Flashback  
**_Bubbles stood quietly on the second floor balcony. She cried her eyes out, drying out all of her tears. Her sister only listed worst case scenorios, filling the blonde's head with horrifying images of large porportions. The moon was a dull grey reflecting the house's feeling. A feeling of lost and sorrow. She felt her eyes try to welt up, but couldn't muster the tears. She wished she could cry. All of those dry tears held up made her heart drag on the floor. Her sister was off somewhere while they were stuck with the Rowdyruffs. What if this is just a trap they set up? What if HIM is just hiding Buttercup? Maybe she ran away with Butch? Blossom listed all the possiblies as if she was releasing stress. Every thought made her worry more and more until she broke at the last thought she could handle. Maybe Buttercup is dead already?_

_She wasn't comforted at all as Blossom listed even more ideas. She ran out of the room. Blossom was too busy talking to Brick to notice. CREAK! She let out a small gasp and turned around to see Boomer tip-toeing into her room. He looked at her and widened his eyes. He tip-toed back a few steps, letting out loud creaks. He tried to step back once more, but fell flat on his butt with an 'ohff'. She giggled._

_"You don't have to leave, Boomer." She laughed as he smiled sheepishly._

_"Ummmm, yeah." He mumbled and stood up._

_She sat on her and motioned for him to sit down. He blushed and walked to her bed. "Sit down, silly!" She smiled._

_His blush grew and he sat down on the far side of bed. "So, what were you doing in my room for?" She asked._

_"I just wanted to check if you were okay." He whispered quietly._

_"I'm fine, its just Buttercup being gone and all..." She stopped, knowing her voice would break._

_"Yeah." He murmered and rubbed his head._

_"I just wish Blossom would stop saying all those terrible things." Her voice wavered a bit. She bit her lip holding back a whimper. __Boomer scooted over a few inches and patted her back._

_"She's wrong. I'm sure Buttercup's perfectly fine." He said._

_ She smiled thankfully at him and inched closer. He blushed and pulled his lips into a nervous smile. She just giggled. "You're not like your brothers at all."_

_"Huh? Is that bad?" He asked, starting to panic._

_"No, its good. You're so sweet and kind unlike your brothers." She complimented._

_He blushed again. "You're sweet too like candy." He laughed at his joke._

_"Well, you're kind like," She paused and looked out the window. "a bumblebee." They both laughed._

_"You're nice like a flower."_

_"You're funny like a duck."_

_"You're caring lik a mother."_

_"You're strong like a gorillla."_

_"You're pretty as a picture."_

_"You're cute like a puppy." They laughed and blushed. Bubbles smiled and hugged Boomer. His eyes widen in fear and shock before calming down. He put his arms around her and hugged back. She pulled back, but he wouldn't let go. She laughed and pulled again. He still wouldn't let go. He sat there with a silly smile hugging her tightly. She smiled again and pulled back once more. He let go and sleepishly rubbed his head. "Sorry." He mumbled. She grinned. "It's okay. Sometimes its good to have someone to hug." She said._

_"What about to kiss?" He asked._

_"I don't know. I've never kissed anyone." She replied._

_"Do you want to try?" He secretly crossed his fingers, hoping she'd say yes._

_"Well, who do I try it on?" She inquired, her navie personality showing._

_"How about me?" He asked, with the slightest bit of a_ smirk.  
**End of Flashback**

She didn't want to fight him. Her sisters wouldn't admit it, but they didn't want to fight their counterpart. None of them wanted to hurt each other. What else could they do though? Stay unarmed and weak while evil crawls upon the world consuming all or to fight and die so evil may or may not live? What could they do?

* * *

**Me: T.T  
Buttercup: What's wrong with you?  
Me: Not enough reviews. Only one.*starts to cry* BTW-sniff- if you can figure out-sniff- who said this-sniff- you get to add a character of your choice-sniff. The quote is "The world is quiet here". I love that quote! *crys more* But I need more reviews...**


	7. Chapter 8

A yellow and blue scaly creature narrowed its black eyes at the disappearing sun. "Where is he?" It hissed impatiently. The sun finally set as the reptilian animal sat on a brown rock. Grey trees scattered here and there making the red, firey grass look bleak. A single leaf drifted to the hot ground. It crumbled into ashes, letting the warm air carry it away. The creature didn't mind the heat at all. In fact, it prefered the heat, being a fire goblin. A small, orange rabbit bounded out of the trees, twitching its yellow nose. The goblin growled at the sun-furred animal. It didn't budge. Who would be scared of the 3-foot goblin? The scaled thing spat at the rabbit. The spit lit on fire, speading it as it landed on the animal. It squealed in fright and hopped away.

The goblin smirked victoriously and crossed its arms. A rustle caught its attention. A rust-colored hyena emerged out of the trees with a smirk. Its velvet red eyes gleamed in similiar amusment.

"Dami, you are as kind and patient as always." The hyena teased.

"Shut it, Knis! Didn't you want to talk?" Dami snapped.

"Only a few things." Knis replied. He brought his paw to his face and licked it.

"You're not a cat, idiot! Talk already!" She yelled.

"Well, if I must." He smiled. "We need to talk about your parents." He stated simply.

"What parents? I don't have any." She spat back.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"I'm sure, Knis. Let's just get off the topic." She sighed.

"Well, the other thing was about the war." His eyes drifted to the ground.

"What about it?" Dami asked impatiently.

"Half moon is coming and I fear the war will start sooner than planned." His eyes burned a small hole in the ground. He seemed unsteady. A fox poked its head out of the bushes. Its gold eyes glittered with hate as its black and orange tail flickered in anger.

"You dopes! You're not allowed in Hinoyami no chisei without a guard escorting you!" It scolded.

"Mu shitan, we are apart of the kingdom. Just because Dakin kicked us out means nothing." Knis snorted. Mu shitan bared yellow teeth at the two and let out a ksst sound. A throned arrow shot through Dami's leg. She yelled in pain and roughly pulled out the arrow, letting black blood boil on the firey ground. She glared at Mu shitan and limped away. Knis followed close behind, in deep thought of war. What was to become of their plan?

* * *

Bubbles stepped into the cold, metal room close behind Boomer. She yipped and jumped on Boomer at the hiss of the door closing. She sighed in relief and smiled sheepishly at Boomer. She jumpd down as a newly awaken Professor asked, "Are you ready?" The blues nodded their heads. The metal quickly evaporated into a wasteland filled with dirt and mud. Bright blue eyes widened, with worry sparkling. Boomer charged alomst instantly with a fist pulled back, ready to punch. Bubbles turned and her eyes widened even more.

As his fist made contact with her face, she screamed the loudest she could. Boomer was knocked back 15 feet onto a rocky surface. He scrambled up and dusted himself off. Maybe a surprise attack isn't the best to try on Bubbles. He flew at super speed and kicked her in the stomach. She fell backwards with an 'opff!' She rubbed the back of her head, checking for blood. The tiniest trickle came out as her hand ran across her scalp.

She gasped when Boomer picked her up and threw her up into the air. She moved swiftly out of the way, missing Boomer's punch.

* * *

Blaze walked through darkness, Bruiser alongside.

"What of the others?" A voice echoed through the dark.

"They will find their powers soon enough, Blaze. Be patient." Bruiser replied.

Blaze rolled her eyes as the voice scoffed, "I am patient, but only we have devolped the powers."

"So, if we are the first, we are not deemed the most powerful nor least powerful." Bruiser responded.

"But the others, misfortunate might spread before the powers develop." The voice sounded through.

"Must you be so impatient? This is just like when we waited at that dingy house." He growled. The voice didn't answer and Blaze stopped walking. He rolled his eyes.

"Keep walking." He mumbled to himself. She didn't follow. She stood there with a blank expression.

"Come on, don't be an asshole!" He yelled at her. Her face dissolved into worried eyes.

"We have to go now."

* * *

Buttercup leaned on the edge on her seat as the battle raged on. Butch was barely awake, the battle was boring him from lack of gore, most likely. Brick was unconcious on the floor from Blossom's constant hugs of terror. Said girl was holding on tightly to a pillow. Her once nerves of steel had turned weak by so many uncomforting thoughts drifted to her head with each punch and kick she saw. Professor had once again passed out. Blaze woke up and blinked lazily, before remembering what she needed to do. Bruiser woke up as well only to be dragged off the bed by Blaze.

She flew at superspeed, crashing through the metal door to the blues' fight. Bubbles looked over surprised, ignoring a charging Boomer.

"NO, Boomer! You'll kill her!" Blaze screamed. A dark blue aura had surrounded him, seemingly consuming him.

Bubbles turned and crossed her arms, hoping to block the oncoming attack. Boomer wasn't Boomer, anymore. Buttercup flew in as well as Butch, Brick, and Blossom. The green girl suddenly teleported in front of Bubbles. She charged ahead at Boomer, holding back a _very _strong punch. He blinked, realizing what was happening, and tried to move. Buttercup had already reached him and threw her fist at him.

He shot back into the wall, blood practically shooting out of him.

Without him even moving, she teleported again and picked him up by the shirt. She slammed him onto the ground before being restrained by Blaze and Butch. Bubbles ran worriedly to Boomer's side. She whimpered at his limp form.

"What have you done, Buttercup?" Blossom asked, staring at his body. Buttercup only blinked in response. What did she just do? Blaze looked at her, filled with concern.

"I know whats happening, and I'll explain it at one point or another, but now we need to go." She said, letting go of Buttercup.

* * *

**Me: Cliffie!  
Buttercup: There's way too many cliffhangers!  
Me: It good to keep the audience grabbed.  
Blaze: But you still don't own anything, but me, Bruiser, and the plot.**


	8. IMPORTANT

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_**

_Okay, I have no more ideas for this story, to put it quite bluntly. I am offically putting this story up for adoption, meaning someone can 'adopt' this story and continue it. There are requirments which you can read on my profile or this list: _

_Rating stays T_

_All introduced characters/powers will stay!_

_Start where I left_

_I would write another scence, but I simply cannot bring myself to come up with an idea. Sorry!_


End file.
